How I do feel when I am with you?
by AtcoFe
Summary: O que fazer quando não se sabe o que fazer? O que sentir quando não se sabe o que sentir? A resposta nunca vem daonde você acha que deveria vir. Desejos,frustações, alegrias e tristezas numa história um pouco clichê mas ainda assim envolvente.
1. Chapter 1

How I do feel when I am with you?

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por que se pertencesse era NejixHina no 1º mangá XD

Essa fic contém Hyyugacest que quer dizer dois primos Hyuuga tendo um relacionamento.

Uma "fala entre aspas" significa o que o personagem está pensando.

Eu já dei todos os avisos que tinha que dar, continue por sua própria conta.

**Capítulo 1**

Deitada no chão após receber outro golpe de seu pai, Hiashi-sama líder do clã Hyuuga, Hinata escuta a voz de seu pai dizer:

- Você ainda é muito fraca Hinata. Falta-lhe agressividade e seus movimentos são muito contidos. Você precisa treinar mais.

Hinata, se sentindo humilhada, apenas se recolhe a um canto e baixa a cabeça.

- Pois bem Hinata. Já pode sair.

Assim como ordenado ela se dirige para a saída. Mas antes de sair escuta:

-Hinata, chame o Neji e mande-o vir aqui.

-Hai otou-san.

Hinata saiu à procura de Neji. O encontrou perto da área de treinamento particular dos Hyuuga.

-Neji nii-san?

-Hai Hinata-sama?

-Otou-san quer vê-lo. Está na sala principal.

Hai Hinata-sama. Arigatou.

Neji saiu para ver o que Hiashi-sama queria com ele, mas não deixou de reparar no costumeiro jeito tímido de Hinata. Depois desses três anos passados ela ainda não havia mudado.

-"Pelo menos não psicologicamente por que..."

-Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois ele havia chegado à porta da sala principal e Hiashi o mandara entrar imediatamente.

-Queria me ver Hiashi-Sama?

- Sim Neji. Queria pedir-lhe que treine com Hinata hoje. Ela precisa de alguém que supervisione os seus treinos extras, e eu não vejo alguém mais indicado que você, o dito gênio do clã Hyuuga.

Um pouco surpreso Neji aceita a tarefa. Não seria exatamente proveitoso treinar com alguém tão fraco, mas a companhia de Hinata não era assim tão desagradável isso ele tinha que admitir. Outra coisa que ele tinha que admitir era como Hinata tinha se transformado de menina para uma mulher tão bela. Não adiantava se enganar ela era agora uma mulher realmente atraente e isso o perturbava. Ela despertava nele desejos que nunca achou que teria, desejos que com certeza não devia ter. Mas Neji achou melhor não continuar pensando nisso.

Ao chegar à área de treinamento, onde havia visto Hinata há pouco, Neji escutou alguns soluços. Conforme andava mais para perto do centro da área de treinamento onde se encontravam alguns tocos de árvores, ele localizou um topo de cabeça, com cabelos negros azulados, que jazia sentado atrás de um desses tocos.

-Hinata-sama?

Um pouco surpresa por ter ouvido a voz de Neji chamando-lhe o nome, Hinata rapidamente seca as lágrimas e levanta-se limpando suas roupas das sujeiras do chão.

-H-hai...sniff...Neji-nii-san?

-Estava chorando?

-N-não Ne-neji-nii-san.

-Não minta para mim.

-Pois... Bem... É... E-estava sim...

-Não é da minha conta, mas... Posso saber por quê?

-Como você bem disse não é da sua conta.

Corando furiosamente após responder dessa maneira, Hinata, como se dando conta de sua resposta grosseira rapidamente disse, a um Neji quase chocado:

- Gomen Neji-nii-san... E-eu não queria.

-Tudo bem Hinata-sama. Não é realmente da minha conta.

Mas automaticamente, com aquela resposta, Hinata havia se entregado. Neji bem sabia que o único assunto cujo Hinata não fala de jeito nenhum era apenas um: Uzumaki Naruto. Neji a conhecia bem apesar de pouco conversarem. Hinata era uma pessoa clara como a água. Naruto era o único assunto que ela, sem sucesso, tentava esconder.

Agindo não naturalmente, como que levado por uma curiosidade recém descoberta Neji pergunta:

- Foi o Uzumaki Naruto não foi?

Corando mais ainda do que já estava, se isso fosse possível, Hinata assente com a cabeça.

-É t-tão óbvio assim?

Neji e Konoha inteira sabiam que Hinata gostava de Naruto, menos é claro, o próprio. Mas Neji nunca antes havia visto Hinata chorar por ele. O que será que tinha acontecido. Será que o Uzumaki tinha feito algo ruim com Hinata? Essa pergunta inquietou Neji. Pensando já numa resposta positiva de Hinata para a pergunta, Neji sentiu um grande desafeto para com Naruto.

-Um pouco, mas… ele fez algo com você?

Hinata nada respondeu. Neji pensou "Quem cala consente"

-Eu vou acabar com ele!

-Neji e-espere!

-Hinata-sama, meu dever é protegê-la, se o Uzumaki te fez algo eu...

-Ele não fez nada a mim Neji...não fisicamente...

-Como assim?

-Ele... ele...partiu meu coração...sabe...o melhor de um sonho é a possibilidade de um dia acontecer...mas...agora...

-Agora...?

-O Naruto-kun assumiu seu relacionamento com a Sakura-chan para Konoha inteira saber... ele partiu meu sonho e meu coração junto...

-Entendo...

-Entende?

-Bem... não realmente...mas ele deve pagar por te fazer sofrer...deve pagar por ser tão tapado!Afinal esse é meu dever: protegê-la. Eu vou...

-Vai o que?

A rudez daquela pergunta quase desconcertou Neji, de repente Hinata foi tomada por uma súbita coragem.

- Sabe... eu já não sou mais uma menininha fraca e tola! É tão frustrante ver como todos me tratam desse jeito! Como se eu fosse de porcelana ou algo do tipo. Você acha que eu não posso me defender sozinha, meu pai não acha tem certeza. E agora o tapado do Naruto me vem com mais essa. É demais pra mim é demais pra qualquer pessoa! Eu cansei! Estou farta!

Cheia de fúria Hinata rispidamente pergunta:

-E o que trouxe você aqui primeiramente?

-Seu pai me pediu para que a treinasse hoje.

Neji só teve tempo de escutar um "Ótimo" raivoso proferido da boca de Hinata antes desta o atacar furiosamente. Neji mal conseguiu se esquivar daquele ataque inesperado. Será que Hinata estava descontando tudo nele? Não era possível! Ela não era assim!

Hinata partiu com tudo pra cima de Neji. Ela estava liberando todas suas mágoas nele, ela sabia que não era justo com ele, mas alguém até agora havia sido justo com ela? Ela sempre havia agüentado tudo calada, mas chega um ponto em que não dá mais! Ela tinha que extravasar sua tristeza e sua raiva. Ela não queria atacar o primo daquele jeito, mas ela já não era dona de seus atos e emoções, ela queria apenas machucar alguém.

Neji e Hinata estavam travando uma luta difícil. Ela atacava e ele esquivava. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas estava ficando complicado apenas se esquivar. Absorto em seus 

pensamentos Neji não percebeu o golpe de Hinata que vinha a caminho. Ela iria acertar bem em cheio em seu peito com o Juuken, o estilo Hyuuga. Neji apenas fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe, mas milagrosamente ele não veio. Abrindo os olhos Neji viu que Hinata estava muito próxima dele e que sua mão estava espalmada a centímetros de seu peito. Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas a respiração de Hinata, que estava com a cabeça baixa, estava ainda irregular. Neji baixou seu olhar e viu grossas lágrimas saírem dos olhos tristes e confusos de Hinata. Ele sentiu que Hinata estava totalmente instável naquele momento e realmente não sabia o que fazer. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, foi ela quem fez algo. Num ímpeto, procurando algum conforto para si, Hinata se jogou nos braços do primo e chorou ainda mais. Neji aturdido ficou estático por alguns segundos, mas como se já tivesse feito aquilo antes, suas mãos envolveram Hinata num abraço confortável e seu queixo repousou sobre a cabeça da menina. Neji não estava pensando, apenas sentindo. Sentindo calor naquele abraço, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e seu estomago se revolver. Ele também sentiu um pouco da tristeza da prima e quis muito que essa tristeza acabasse. Ele se sentia tão confuso como ela, mas não era uma confusão tão ruim de todo. Quando Hinata parou de soluçar Neji olhou para ela. Hinata levantou um pouco a cabeça e Neji pode ver seus olhos, cor de pérolas, ainda cheios de água. Uma sensação "enevoante" se apossou dos dois naquele momento. Um só via o outro. Eles estavam tão próximos que Neji podia contar os cilhos de Hinata e no momento seguinte já não podia mais, pois havia fechado seus olhos para receber o beijo que vinha. E como esperado ele veio, foi um beijo leve e morno. Alguns instantes de puro e inocente tocar de lábios. Mas como se tivesse levado um choque, Hinata bruscamente interrompeu o beijo e se afastou de Neji. Ambos estavam extremamente confusos e desnorteados, mas Neji ainda conseguiu ler tristeza e desejo. Desejo? Sim desejo. Ele lia desejo nos olhos da prima. Mas foi por um curto tempo, pois Hinata desatinou a correr de volta para a mansão Hyuuga. Neji estava totalmente perturbado. Não sabia se por causa do desejo lido nos olhos dela ou se pelo próprio desejo que sentia. Não lhe restando mais nada a fazer Neji seguiu os passos da prima em direção à mansão Hyuuga, um pouco mais devagar, é claro.

* * *

Eu realmente não sou fã do casal NaruxSaku, mas eu tinha que botar o Naruto com alguém pra dar continuidade à minha história, sorry XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nos dias seguintes Hinata tentou evitar estar na presença do primo, mas os dois moravam no mesmo lugar e evitar a presença dele era quase impossível. Toda vez que Neji passava por Hinata ele tentava olhar em seus olhos, mas Hinata estava empenhada em evitá-lo, em fingir que nada acontecera, quando tinha acontecido. Neji não sabia se ficava irritado ou frustrado, talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma noite de inverno e chovia muito lá fora. Neji estava a um canto da sala treinando seu chakra e Hinata estava no oposto da sala sentada numa mesa escrevendo algo numa folha. Hanabi já havia ido se deitar e Hiashi estava em reunião com o conselho Hyuuga na sala anexa da qual se encontravam os primos. Neji já não estava mais suportando aquela situação. Ele queria falar com Hinata, mas ela estava fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Neji estava concentrado e de olhos fechados quando ouviu um grande estrondo, parecia até que o céu ia desabar. Abrindo os olhos ele não viu nada, até porque a luz havia sumido, ele não conseguia ver absolutamente nada à sua frente. Neji apenas ouviu um lápis cair no chão e a porta de correr anunciar a entrada de alguém que Neji ouviu ser Hiashi-sama, pois este disse:

- Hinata, Neji... Fiquem aqui. Eu vou averiguar o que houve com a luz.

Mal tinha acabado de dizer isto Hiashi e os outros presentes ouviram outra trovejada ensurdecedora. Neji com os ouvidos mais apurados ouviu também um soluço. Ao perceber a saída de Hiashi da sala, tentou localizar Hinata. Ele sabia que esse tipo de coisa a assustava muito, ele mesmo estava um pouco receoso, esses trovões estavam muito fortes. Pouco a pouco sua visão foi se acostumando com a penumbra que havia se instalado no local. Ele localizou Hinata sentada a um canto com os joelhos tocando o peito e as mãos cobrindo a cabeça. Ela tremia de cima a baixo.

Neji sentou-se ao seu lado, mas Hinata nem percebeu. Ela estava em outro mundo, no mundo da irracionalidade e do medo. Foi tirada parcialmente dele quando sentiu uma mão forte pousar em seu ombro esquerdo. Olhando para o detentor da mão Hinata viu Neji, que estava ali do lado dela com um olhar tranqüilizador e uma expressão calma. Hinata não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas se sentiu, mas tranqüila. Neji aproximou-se de Hinata, que ainda soluçava um pouco, e gentilmente fê-la repousar a cabeça em seu peito num gesto apaziguador. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Era tão bom sentir Hinata junto a si. Uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra. Mais calma Hinata olhou para o primo no intuito de agradecer-lhe por acalmá-la, mas ela nada conseguiu dizer ao ver os olhos dele fixados nos seus próprios. Tão iguais e tão diferentes. Aquela estranha sensação que tomou conta de seu corpo da primeira vez em que se beijaram estava voltando, e nem Hinata nem Neji conseguiam mais pensar em nada, apenas um no outro. Estavam cada vez mais próximos e ambos os corpos já se preparavam para o beijo iminente. Um beijo que não veio, pois a luz voltara e com ela o bom senso e o receio de Hinata, que levantou bruscamente e foi para seu quarto, deixando para trás um frustrado Neji.

No dia seguinte à queda de luz, que fora causada pelo estouro do transformador por um raio, Neji estava decidido a falar com Hinata. Ele nunca fora covarde e não era agora que iria começar. Está certo que Hinata era sua prima, mas não era como se ele estivesse cometendo um crime. Ele tinha quase certeza que ela sentia o mesmo por ele, mas... o que ele mesmo sentia por Hinata?Paixão?Desejo?Amor? Com certeza os dois primeiros. O último ele ainda não sabia dizer. Neji saiu à procura de sua prima. Demorou bastante para achá-la já que parecia desde a noite passada que ela decidira **realmente** se esconder dele.

- Hinata-sama.

Como se tivesse pisado em cacos de vidro Hinata deu um pulo de susto. Seus esforços em mantê-lo longe acabaram de ir por água a baixo.

-Hinata-sama, eu quero falar com você.

-N-neji... e-eu... não... não...

-Por-favor.

Por-favor? Neji nunca pedia por-favor a ninguém.

-H-hai. Fale então.

-Não aqui. Acompanhe-me.

Hinata foi seguindo Neji, estava sempre um passo atrás para que ele não a olhasse nos olhos. Ela não agüentaria outro olhar daquele. O sentimento que se apoderava dela toda vez que se olhavam no olhos era tão...tão...indescritível. Ela tinha tantos sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si... De repente Naruto pareceu fazer parte de um passado tão distante... era tão errado se sentir daquele jeito pelo seu primo... era tão irritante não poder se controlar... ela se sentia tão culpada e tão maravilhada ao mesmo tempo. Neji parou de súbito e virou-se para Hinata.

- Hinata... o que está acontecendo conosco?

Ele realmente achou que ela teria a resposta para essa pergunta?!

- E-eu não sei Neji-kun.

Ela não achou apropriado chamá-lo de irmão naquele momento.

- Hinata, eu estou sentindo algo por você, e não posso negar. Eu não acho que seja errado ou algo do tipo e realmente não entendo porque você foge de mim!

- Não acha que seja errado? Nós somos primos Neji!

- E daí?

E daí? E daí? Como ele era arrogante! Ele tinha de fato o dom de tirá-la do sério.

- Somos sangue do mesmo sangue! Da mesma família!

- Isso não muda o que eu sinto por você.

- Você é da família secundária e eu da principal! Nós não podemos Neji!

- Você ainda não me convenceu.

Hinata já estava ficando desconcertada com tamanha proximidade do garoto. As mãos dele já tocavam sua cintura num gesto de possessividade típica dele.

-Pois bem... já não tenho mais desculpas.

- Que bom.

Encerrando a conversa com um beijo um pouco mais rude que o último e primeiro, Neji ainda sentiu Hinata protestar ante sua investida, mas ele era mais forte e logo ela desistiu de resistir. Longe disso, ela subiu as mãos para o pescoço do primo e puxou-o mais para perto. Ela já estava perdida mesmo, do que adiantava resistir? Se não pode com ele junte-se a ele, e não era como se ele a estivesse forçando não é mesmo? Ela queria tanto quanto ele, só relutou um pouco mais em admiti-lo.

Ambos já haviam desistido de lutar contra seus sentimentos e se entregue num beijo caloroso e desejado há muito. Neji a abraçava com tanta necessidade, como se ela fosse lhe escapar. Ambos pensavam que fosse um sonho, mas os toques eram tão reais! As mãos de 

Hinata passeavam pelos longos e castanhos cabelos de Neji e retirando o elástico que os prendiam, ela sempre achou que ele ficava mais bonito com os cabelos soltos. As mãos de Neji estavam subindo e descendo pelas costas de Hinata. Ambos saboreavam o momento como se fosse o último. O beijo a essa altura já havia evoluído, estava mais apaixonado, mais rápido, mais quente. Neji foi, devagar, empurrando Hinata para trás até que a encostou numa árvore próxima, ficaram ali se beijando, ou melhor se amassando, por um bom tempo. Até que Neji, já passando um pouco dos limites, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Hinata e arrancava um suspiro baixinho dela, baixou sua mão até o cós da calça da menina e ainda mais baixo. Hinata empurrou Neji gentilmente e um pouco corada disse:

- N-neji... é melhor pararmos por aqui, sim?

Neji soube na hora porque ela quis parar, e não a culpou, afinal ele havia mesmo passado dos limites, o único culpado ali era ele.

- Tudo bem Hinata-sama, me... desculpe por aquilo.

- Está tudo bem Neji, mas eu posso pedir um favor? Não me chama mais de sama está bem?

- Está bem.

- Nós temos que voltar, já está escurecendo.

- É mesmo... eu não vi o tempo passar.

- Nem eu...

O rosto de Hinata de rosa corado ficou vermelho vivo. Neji achou graça , mas não riu. Ele pegou na mão da menina e levou a seus lábios depositando um suave beijo.

- Vamos voltar então?

- E-espera Neji-kun.

Neji agradeceu aos céus por ela ter parado de chamá-lo de irmão, pois irmão era a última coisa que ela queria e que ele era no momento.

- É que antes da gente voltar eu queria...bem...veja...é que ...bom...nós...

-Fale Hinata.

- Eu gostaria de manter esse nosso "relacionamento" em segredo, por enquanto. Eu não sei como meu pai vai reagir então...

- Tem certeza?

-Hai.

-Está bem - disse Neji um pouco contrariado.

- Arigatou Neji-kun.

-Vá na frente então, não vai pegar bem nós chegarmos juntos.

- Hai.

Hinata ia se retirando mas parou de súbito, como se lembrando de algo importante. Virou-se para Neji e andou em sua direção e depositou um selinho inocente em seus lábios. Foi então embora. Ela infelizmente não viu o pequeno sorriso que Neji esboçou por aquele gesto tão puro. O Hyuuga esperou um pouco antes de também ir em direção à mansão, se sentindo leve e feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte Hiashi pediu para que Neji se encarregasse definitivamente dos treinos de Hinata, o que foi uma mão na roda, pois Hiashi dera ao recém formado casal a chance de se encontrarem todos os dias sem levantar suspeitas. Está certo que eles usavam esse tempo pra treinar também, mas em grande parte dele eles aproveitavam para apaziguar a paixão em seus corações trocando beijos e carícias que ora eram suaves e doces ora eram intensas e selvagens. Passados alguns meses ambos estavam bem felizes com seu relacionamento, mas Neji sentia que ainda tinha que botar um ponto final em uma história, uma história chamada Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata estava com ele agora, mas Neji ainda não sabia ao certo o que Hinata sentia em relação ao Naruto e isso o incomodava muito. Beirava o ciúme, não, **era** ciúme.

Sentados no topo de uma imensa árvore, Hinata entre as pernas de Neji, que se encostava no tronco da árvore. O casal aproveitava um sereno fim de tarde. Tudo ia bem até eles ouvirem alguns risos vindos da estrada à baixo. Não tardou para aparecerem os donos dos risos. Naruto e Sakura vinham felizes e abraçados pelo caminho. O loiro sussurrava coisas no ouvido da menina que a faziam rir. Neji sentiu o corpo de Hinata adquirir uma estranha rigidez. Ele viu que Hinata seguiu com os olhos o casal de namorados até sumirem de vista. Aquilo realmente incomodou Neji. Porque Hinata estava desse jeito? Será que ela ainda gostava do Naruto?

Neji chamou Hinata duas vezes, mas sem sucesso. Parecia que a menina estava em outro mundo. Neji foi tomado por uma raiva crescente e se separou bruscamente de Hinata, se levantando do galho em que estava sentado. Isso pareceu ter tirado a kunoichi de seu recém adquirido transe.

- Então é isso. – Disse o menino

Hinata o olhou e o que viu não lhe agradou muito, olhando nos olhos do primo viu raiva e amargura.

-Você ainda gosta dele não é?

- Eu...não...

- Eu achei que você o tinha esquecido afinal você aceitou ficar comigo não foi? Ou eu fui só alguém que você usou para esquecê-lo, já que ele "partiu seu coração"?

Neji sabia que Hinata não era capaz de uma coisa dessas, mas as palavras saíam de sua boca involuntariamente, tamanha a raiva que sentia no momento. Hinata não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. Neji estava começando a ofendê-la. Quem ele pensava que era pra dizer aquilo?

-Então foi isso mesmo? Você me usou para esquecê-lo? Eu devia saber, mas a culpa é toda minha.

-Não foi assim Neji.

Neji transtornado, já não queria mais ouvir Hinata e começou a ir embora, pulando para outra árvore, mas Hinata o seguia insistentemente. Cego de ciúme ele não quis nem escutar os pedidos de "Espere" e "Pare Neji" proferidos por Hinata. Ele só viu quando um kunai atravessou seu frente obrigando-o a parar. Hinata o alcançou no momento seguinte.

- Você quer para de agir desse modo? Eu não fiz nada pra merecer isso!

Ambos os ânimos começavam a se exaltar assim como suas vozes.

-Não fez nada? Você me enganou!

- Que absurdo Neji! De onde você tirou isso?!

- Eu vi o jeito como você olhava pro Naruto!

- Deixe de ser estúpido homem! Eu gostei muito do Naruto, é verdade, mas já não sinto nada por ele além de amizade.

- Mentira!

- Como você ousa me chamar de mentirosa?!

À essa altura a raiva havia se apoderado de ambos os corpos e a sanidade mandava lembranças. Neji agarrou a kunai que lhe havia sido anteriormente arremessada e mandou-a de volta para sua dona que por pouco se desviou. Aquele gesto foi a gota d'água. Hinata se lançou para cima de Neji com todas as forças, mas desta vez ele não esquivou apenas, ele estava contra-atacando. Ambos se viram numa luta feroz e sem limites.

- Eu devia saber que você não esqueceria o Uzumaki. Eu fui um tolo!

Num ataque duplo, ambos se derrubaram no chão, caindo numa clareira iluminada apenas pela luz da Lua.

- **Eu **fui uma tola por ter acreditado em você! E sou mais tola ainda por te amar!

Neji parou seu ataque e viu, com pesar no coração, que Hinata chorava. Chorava mas não havia parado de atacar e vinha em sua direção. Mas nem de longe era um ataque que poderia fazer algum dano em Neji. Neji cruzou os braços em frente a si para se proteger. Ficaram imóveis por um momento escutando apenas suas próprias respirações.

Hinata o amava?Pensou Neji. Hinata o amava e ele havia sido tão grosso com ela. Como estava arrependido. Ele tinha que fazer algo para consertar o estrago que fizera, mas o que? Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Ele olhou para ela e viu que suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas e que seu casaco estava caído a metros dali. Sua pele alva estava à mostra despertando em Neji um desejo ardente. Não era uma hora muito propícia, mas ele não podia evitar. Ver aquelas gotas de suor escorrerem pelo pescoço dela não estavam ajudando. Que tipo de pessoa ele era pra sentir esse tipo de desejo numa hora como essa? Neji desfez devagar sua posição defensiva e notou que em suas roupas também havia alguns rasgos. Mas ele mantinha ainda seu olhar fixo em Hinata. Neji decidiu não lutar mais contra a maré. Deixou seu desejo tomar conta de seu corpo e seus atos serem regidos pelo sentimento. Começou então pelo que mais lhe perturbava: as tais gotas de suor. Num ímpeto beijou-as uma a uma, enquanto Hinata protestava aos sons de "O que você está fazendo?" e " Pare com isso!". Neji a apertou entre seus musculosos braços e a beijou com força na boca. Hinata inutilmente socava o peito do primo,mas ele era mais forte, logo achou melhor desistir e também se entregar ao jogo da paixão e da luxuria. Havia naquele beijo uma fúria descontrolada, uma violência apaixonada e um desejo inexplicável. Quem olhasse de longe pensaria que eles estavam brigando, mas era muito pelo contrário. Ambos os primos estavam extravasando suas fúrias, desejos e ressentimentos nos corpos um do outro e não tardaram a aparecerem arranhões, mordidas e hematomas provenientes de unhas e dentes que procuravam desesperadamente sentir e provocar a pessoa oposta. Neji, não tão gentilmente desta vez, empurrou Hinata contra uma árvore prensando seu corpo junto ao dele e fazendo-a sentir a extensão de seu desejo. Hinata por sua vez soltou um gemido rouco de prazer, e em seguida mordeu a orelha do garoto, que também gemeu. Havia entre eles um consentimento mudo para com o que vinha a seguir. Não tardou para que as roupas rasgadas fossem jazer longe dos corpos onde outrora estavam. Nus, os primos se jogaram no chão gramíneo da floresta, com seus corpos quentes entrelaçados. Hinata tinha ainda uma última coisa a dizer. Um último receio lhe assaltava o coração palpitante.

- Ne-neji... eu... eu sou...

- Shhh... eu sei... eu também.

Um pouco emocionada Hinata voltou a beijar o amante com volúpia e desejo. No meio de toda aquela selvageria Neji pôde ainda ser gentil com Hinata. Ele não queria machucá-la dessa forma, e realmente ficou preocupado com a expressão de dor que Hinata fez.

- Quer que eu pare?

- N-não... por-favor... continue...

Extasiado Neji continuou devagar. Mas passado aquele momento de desconforto Neji não mais se conteve e investiu contra o corpo suado de Hinata. Cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Os gemidos dela o deixavam à beira da loucura e também se misturavam aos seus próprios. Quando estavam chegando perto do clímax, Hinata envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Neji, fazendo com que seus movimentos fluíssem melhor. Ambos atingiram o orgasmo juntos dizendo cada um o nome do outro num gesto de pura paixão. Neji, cansado, deixou seu corpo pesar por sobre Hinata.

- Estou te machucando?

-Não.

Sentir o corpo ofegante de Neji pesando sobre o seu era algo que Hinata não pôde descrever. Era tão gostoso e diferente. Mas Neji não se demorou nessa posição. Jogou-se para o lado de Hinata em bebido de suor e com os cabelos, que Hinata havia soltado (de novo), despenteados. Neji ficara ali contemplando o corpo nu de Hinata até sua respiração se acalmar. Sentiu quando ela se apoiou sobre seu peito e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Neji. Sobre antes...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu fui um idiota.

-É... foi sim, mas eu queria dizer pra você que... eu não estava pensando no Naruto naquela hora... bem... na verdade eu estava e não estava.

- Como assim?

- Eu estava pensando que um pouco por causa dele, nós estamos juntos hoje... Naquele dia... do primeiro beijo... você me consolou porque eu estava triste, por causa do Naruto e tudo mais...

- É verdade...

- Mas eu lhe devo desculpas também... eu não deveria ter ficado daquele jeito.

-Está tudo bem, está tudo bem.

Ficaram ali um tempinho, mas quando Hinata percebeu que Neji não tirava os olhos de seu corpo uma súbita vergonha a fez corar e levantar para se vestir o mais rápido possível. Ainda observada por Neji, que se divertia pela cena, Hinata pegou as roupas do primo e as ofereceu para ele se vestir também. Neji tomou Hinata em seus braços e a obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Hinata... não há porque ter vergonha, você é perfeita, e minha, e sempre será.

Hinata encostou a cabeça no peito de Neji e fechou os olhos.

- Eu... eu te amo Neji.

- Eu também Hinata, também te amo.

Depois de um tempo se abraçando decidiram que já era hora de voltar à mansão. Entraram em casa á francesa, sem fazer barulho ou alarde. Se alguém os pegasse com as roupas rasgadas, boas coisas não iam pensar e o palco de uma tremenda confusão seria armado. Despediram-se com um singelo selinho e votos de boa noite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Na manhã do terceiro dia após sua primeira noite de amor, o casal Hyuuga foi chamado a comparecer na sala principal da mansão. Qual seria o motivo de tal convocação? Um pouco apreensivos os primos entraram juntos na sala. Hiashi estava os esperando.

- Bom Neji, como você bem sabe eu o encarreguei de treinar Hinata durante os meses que passaram. Eu quero ver o resultado desse treinamento. Quero que Hinata lute comigo. Agora.

Hinata odiava ter que lutar com o pai, mas quanto mais ela fugia mais seu pai a obrigava a fazê-lo. Neji por outro lado não estava preocupado. Ele sabia que Hinata tinha plena capacidade para equilibrar a disputa. Era só ela usar sua "carta na manga".

-Se me permite Hiashi-sama, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a Hinata-sama antes da luta.

- Como queria Neji.

Neji se dirigiu para fora da sala com Hinata. Uma vez fora o garoto tomou as mãos da amada entre as suas e obrigou-a a olhar em seus olhos.

-Hinata escuta bem. Você pode com ele. É só você... não ser você...

- Como assim Neji-kun?

-Lembra da primeira vez em que nos beijamos? E da primeira vez que fizemos amor?

Não era a intenção de Neji deixá-la corada, mas Hinata era Hinata.

-L-lembro.

-Então!

- Ainda não entendi Neji.

-Quando você ficou zangada, você lutou comigo de igual para igual!

- Mas... mas... Neji... eu não sei se consigo... não sei se posso... ele é meu otou-san... eu realmente não sei se sou capaz.

- Hinata é claro que você é capaz!É o único jeito de mostrar pra ele o que ele quer ver! Ele nunca vai parar de te atormentar se você não mostrá-lo o que realmente pode fazer como excelente kunoichi que eu sei que você é!

Neji se sentia tão inspirado no momento. Tanto que, Hinata viu nos olhos do primo um brilho sem igual. Sentiu-se igualmente inspirada.

- Deixe todo sua raiva e frustração aflorarem. Mostra pra ele do que é capaz!

Hinata consentiu com a cabeça, apertou as mãos do primo e lhe deu um beijinho de agradecimento. Em seguida entrou novamente na sala, decidida como poucas vezes era. Prostrou-se do lado oposto a seu pai e se posicionou no estilo Hyuuga de combate. Ela escutou a porta de correr abrir e viu Neji sentar-se a um canto da sala.

-Pronta? - Seu pai perguntou.

-Hai!

Iniciou-se assim mais um combate pai e filha. Hiashi não tinha pena de Hinata e atacava cada brecha que a garota abria. Um pouco aflito, Neji viu que Hinata ainda se continha.

- "Vamos... vamos!"

Hiashi como sempre proferia palavras não muito agradáveis à filha mais velha. Hinata por outro lado estava calada. Estava apenas lembrando-se das palavras de Neji: raiva... ressentimento... Bom... não seria tão difícil assim com seu pai falando desse jeito tão "carinhoso". Hinata levantou-se, pois o último golpe dado pelo pai a tinha derrubado. Respirou fundo tomou a posição Hyuuga de combate novamente e se concentrou.

Fraca, inútil, despreparada, indigna, desajeitada. Quantos adjetivos seu pai lhe tinha dado. Mas já bastava daquilo! Não era de hoje que as atitudes de seu pai não lhe agradavam. Hinata decidiu que já era hora de revidar e então ativou se Byakugan e cansada de apanhar, física e emocionalmente, foi para o ataque. Seu pai não estava esperando um ataque tão direto, deu meio giro para se esquivar deixando Hinata vazar pela direita. No entanto sentiu o 

pé da menina raspar-lhe o rosto num chute dado pela mesma, ainda de costas e quase caindo. Hinata apoiou as mãos no chão e girou de cabeça para baixou, fazendo de seus pés hélices e investindo contra o pai. Hiashi deu alguns passos para trás para se desviar. Ele estava realmente surpreso com a atitude da filha. Hinata, no entanto, não deu muito tempo para o pai pensar. Pondo-se de pé novamente não tardou a atacar o pai outra vez. Hiashi percebeu que a filha tinha evoluído bastante e que para pará-la teria que usar de muita força. O que seria um desperdício inútil de muito chakra.

- Já basta Hinata!

Mas já? Geralmente suas lutas demoravam mais, pensou Hinata.

- Neji, aproxime-se.

Como mandado Neji se aproximou.

- Eu não sei bem o que você tem ensinado a ela, mas seja lá o que for, continue ensinando.

-Hai.

- Hinata filha, hoje você me surpreendeu. Agiu verdadeiramente como uma kunoichi e merecedora do nome Hyuuga. Muito bem. Mas de fato, seu treinamento não pode parar. Você ainda precisa aprimorar bastante suas técnicas.

-"Típico" – pensou Hinata.

- Podem se retirar os dois.

Neji e Hinata se dirigiram para fora da sala e andaram para o mais longe possível. Neji então sentiu uma Hinata quase histérica de alegria pular no seu pescoço e dar-lhe vários beijinhos.

- Acalme-se Hinata!

Corada Hinata se despendurou do pescoço do garoto.

- Gomen Neji.

- Não por isso, mas você parecia à beira de um ataque cardíaco.

Com um sorriso tímido Hinata olhou nos olhos de Neji.

- Arigatou Neji-kun, sem você nada disso teria acontecido.

- Bom... talvez... mas você sempre foi forte, só não acreditava em si mesma.

-Verdade.

-Mas agora acredita e tem alguém que acredita também.

Com lágrimas no olhos Hinata abraçou o primo.

- Mas nós não podemos relaxar não é verdade?Vamos treinar um pouco.

- Hai Neji-kun.

Ficaram ali treinando por um bom tempo. Depois voltaram á mansão Hyuuga para descansarem.

No final de semana que sucedeu a luta. Hinata foi chamada para comparecer à presença de seu pai. Disseram-na que ele queria falar com ela.

-Ohayou otou-san

-Ohayou Hinata.

- Queria me ver?

- Sim, sim. Você sabe que seu aniversário de dezesseis anos é daqui a um mês. E eu gostaria de organizar uma grande festa para você. Eu sinto que fiquei em falta na sua festa de quinze anos e queria que essa fosse de seu total agrado. Quero que você mesma a organize. Os empregados estarão à sua total disposição. Pode ir.

Hinata estava surpresa. Seu pai havia mudado bastante depois daquela luta, mas uma festança de aniversário era a última coisa que ela esperava. Hinata estava realmente feliz por aquilo. Mas por outro lado havia Neji. Com a proximidade do sei aniversário o primo começava a ficar melancólico, pois se aproximava também a data em que seu pai havia morrido.

Perto do anoitecer Hinata encontrou Neji sentado na varanda aos fundos da casa. O menino estava bebendo chá e olhando o vazio. Hinata quis muito abraçá-lo, mas alguém podia chegar de repente. Contentou-se em só sentar ao seu lado.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Não está com frio?

- Não... o chá está me esquentando.

Hinata não sabia bem o que dizer pro primo. Ele parecia não querer falar muito. Ainda assim insistiu um pouco.

-Está tudo bem?

- Está sim.

- Bem... eu vou entrar... você não quer vir comigo?

-Não... vou ficar aqui mais um tempo.

- Está bem então...

Não era a intenção de Neji falar com ela daquela maneira, mas ele realmente queria ficar sozinho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Neji passou a semana inteira distante e isolado. Mal falava com Hinata e treinava muito quieto. Hinata estava realmente preocupada com o primo, mas toda vez que tentava conversar com ele, o garoto ficava evasivo. Certo dia, após o jantar, Hinata decidira ter uma conversa séria e definitiva com Neji. Seguira, discretamente, o menino, que se retirara da mesa instantaneamente após terminar a refeição. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que o primo a esperava encostado na porta do quarto.

- Quer algo comigo? Eu percebi que estava me seguindo.

- E-eu quero conversar com você.

-Eu tenho coisas pra fazer Hinata, não tenho tempo pra conversar.

-Por-favor.

-Está bem. Fale.

- N-não aqui... podemos entrar no seu... quarto?

- Claro.

Após entrarem Neji trancou a porta. Hinata olhou o quarto do primo. Estava menos colorido e infantil do que da última vez que estivera ali.

Hinata sentou-se na beirada da cama e chamou Neji para sentar ao seu lado. Nãos sabia muito bem como falar o que queria falar, mas agora que já estava ali era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- N-neji... você está diferente ultimamente... é por causa do seu pai não é?

Neji consentiu com a cabeça.

- Você sabe Hinata, eu sinto muito a falta dele.

Hinata passou a mão nos cabelos de Neji. Gentilmente ele retirou a mão dela dos cabelos dele e pôs de volta no colo da menina. Hinata estranhou tal gesto e achou melhor esperar ele dizer algo.

- Hinata, eu não sei o que meu pai diria sobre nós se estivesse vivo. Talvez ele nem concordasse com nosso relacionamento.

Então era isso, pensou Hinata. Neji estava com o pensamento voltado no pai, no que ele diria ou faria se estivesse vivo. Hinata abraçou Neji carinhosamente e disse em seu ouvido.

- Neji, eu tenho certeza que seu pai te amava muito, e queria sua felicidade. Se ele sentisse que sua felicidade estaria comigo com certeza ele iria nos abençoar.

- Mas ele já não está mais aqui para eu poder escutar isso dele. É tão difícil Hinata.

- Você acha que não é difícil para mim também? Não saber o que meu pai acha de nós por medo de algo ruim acontecer? Mas eu estou aqui não estou?Meu amor por você é mais do que suficiente para eu poder enfrentar a tudo e a todos!

Neji percebeu naquele momento o quão egoísta estava sendo, sem falar de fraco. Hinata estava ali dando apoio a ele, correndo riscos por ele e ele apenas pensando em si.

- Deus! Eu não te mereço!

- Não fale besteiras, todos nós alguma vez na vida temos momentos de fraqueza. Você sente falta do seu pai, isso é perfeitamente compreensível.

- Obrigado Hinata, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. E me desculpe por tudo.

- Tudo bem, mas agora eu preciso ir Neji, alguém pode entrar e me ver aqui dentro, e não ia ser legal.

- Ninguém vai entrar aqui Hinata.

- Mas...

- Fica... por-favor...

Neji pediu de um jeito tão carinhoso que Hinata não pôde negar. Deitaram-se ambos na cama de Neji, um de frente para o outro. Juntaram as palmas de uma das mãos e ficaram se olhando e conversando por um bom tempo.

- Você está com sono? – perguntou o menino.

- Não e você?

- Nem um pouco.

Hinata corou um pouco naquele momento. Neji adorava quando ela ficava assim. Parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. Neji desfez o contato das mãos e desceu a sua própria até a cintura da prima e puxou-a mais pra perto de si. Os rostos se aproximaram e começou ali um leve toque de lábios, deu-se inicio um beijo bem lento e calmo. A mão de Hinata encontrou o cabelo de 

Neji e o acarinhou devagar, o polegar de Neji fazia pequenos círculos na cintura de Hinata. Nenhum dos dois tinha a mínima idéia de quanto tempo havia passado quando finalmente se separaram em busca de ar. Neji passou as costas da mão no rosto de Hinata e disse:

-Eu te amo.

A menina não respondeu, apenas tomou a mão de Neji entre as suas e beijou cada dedo do garoto, num gesto um tanto quanto lascivo. Neji fechou os olhos para saborear aquela carícia inesperada. Aquilo estava o deixando acesso, mas sua perdição foi quando a menina conduziu a mão do amado até seus seios. Neji abriu os olhos e viu um sorriso tímido nos lábios de Hinata, que já estava pra lá de enrubescida. Neji não desperdiçou aquele convite e massageou os seios da prima que gemia baixinho, levando-o à loucura. Sem retirar a mão dos seios dela, Neji começou outro beijo. Menos lento que o anterior, mas igualmente carinhoso e apaixonado. Ele decidiu que desta vez seria diferente. Nada de selvageria. Seria tudo calmo e gostoso. Tanto que as roupas demoraram quase meia hora para serem despidas. Beijos e caricias românticas estavam sendo trocadas sem a menor pressa. Era sem pressa também que Neji investia contra a prima, bem devagar ele ia proporcionando um prazer torturante a ele mesmo e à Hinata. Depois de um tempo naquela dança sensual regida por gemidos de intenso prazer, ambos os corpos chegaram ao ponto máximo de seu amor. Hinata fez questão que Neji ficasse deitado sobre ela. A menina simplesmente adorava sentir o peso do primo sobre si. Com a boca encostada no ouvido do garoto, Hinata disse:

- Eu te amo também.

Neji deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou a contra seu peito. Exaustos, o casal não demorou muito a pegar no sono. No meio da madrugada, Hinata acordou e, antes de sair, ativou seu Byakugan, para ter certeza que não tinha ninguém do lado de fora do quarto ou a caminho 

do seu próprio. Deu um suave beijo em Neji, que dormia feito um anjo, escreveu um bilhete para ele, e foi embora, rumo à sua própria cama, pois estava ainda morrendo de sono.

As semanas seguintes passaram feito borrões de tinta. Hinata não teve um minuto e paz. Ela não parava, por conta da organização do seu aniversário. Toda hora ela tinha que ir a algum lugar ver algum preparativo da festa. Não sobrava quase tempo nenhum para Neji e muito menos para treinar. Foi tudo uma total loucura. Faltando dois dias para sua festa Hinata se sentia totalmente esgotada. Ela tinha que falar algo com seu pai, sobre a festa, e foi se dirigindo para a sala principal, onde ele ficava a maioria do tempo. Mas ela não chegou lá. De repente sentiu suas pernas falharem e sua vista escurecer, depois não sentiu mais nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hinata acordou com a batida de uma porta. Lentamente ela reconheceu o próprio quarto. Olhando na direção da porta viu que Neji lhe trazia um bela bandeja de café da manhã.

- O que aconteceu?

- Parece que você desmaiou de cansaço. Eu lhe disse pra não se esgotar tanto.

Neji depositou a bandeja de café no colo de Hinata em um beijo em seus lábios. Hinata sentiu uma leve náusea e perdeu o apetite, pediu então pra Neji retirar a bandeja do seu colo.

- Não fique chateado, apenas não sinto fome. Toda essa correria das últimas semanas me deixou totalmente pirada.

- Você realmente deveria comer, mas como não quer... tudo bem. Eu fiquei mesmo preocupado sabia?

Neji encostou sua testa na de Hinata e sussurrou:

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo.

Neji se inclinou um pouco mais para beijar Hinata, mas os dois levaram um baita susto ao ouvir:

- O que você acha que está fazendo com a minha filha?!

- Hiashi-sama!

- Otou-san!

- Afaste-se dela agora!

Num gesto protetor, Neji se prostrou diante de uma Hinata assustada.

- Eu sinto muito Hiashi-sama, mas isso não será possível.

- Como você ousa me desafiar?!

Era agora. Agora era a hora de botar tudo em pratos limpos. Neji já estava cansado de esconder seu relacionamento com Hinata.

- Hiashi-sama. Eu amo sua filha e não me importo de sermos primos ou de ramificações diferentes, e se for preciso eu vou sim desafiá-lo. Por Hinata eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa.

Era um ultraje ser desafiado daquele jeito por um moleque.

- Como vocês puderam fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu confiei em vocês!

Por um breve instante Neji pensou que Hiashi ia ativar seu selo, e fechou os olhos. Mas parece que o grito de Hinata o fez voltar atrás. A menina Hyuuga já estava em prantos.

- Por-favor papai. Não o machuque, eu o amo.

Ver sua filha daquele jeito pareceu ter acalmado, mesmo que só um pouco, Hiashi.

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão escondendo isso de mim?

- Aproximadamente seis meses e meio.

-Eu preciso de tempo pra refletir, talvez eu tenha me descontrolado um pouco. Foi uma grande surpresa pra mim. Você é um bom garoto Neji, mas eu nuca imaginei, você e Hinata, Eu achava que você nos odiava. Mas enfim, eu não quero mais vê-lo aqui no quarto dela. E vocês não vão mais treinar sozinhos a partir de hoje, e se vocês saírem um tantinho que for da linha...

- Não sairemos. Aliás, Hiashi-sama, queria pedir-lhe algo.

- Diga de uma vez então.

-Eu queria que isso fosse um presente pra amanhã, mas devido às circunstâncias... Hiashi-sama, eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Hinata em casamento...

-Você já está abusando rapaz, eu mal acabei de saber sobre vocês dois e você já me vem com um pedido de casamento. Contente-se com o que você já tem.

Hiashi se retirou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Bateu a porta ao sair. Neji voltou-se para Hinata.

-Bom... pelo menos ele não disse não... e então Hinata? Quer casar comigo?

Hinata olhava Neji com uma expressão curiosa. Talvez ela não tivesse escutado direito, afinal as batidas de seu coração ecoavam violentamente nos seus ouvidos devido à forte tensão vivida há pouco, mas quando Neji perguntou de novo, Hinata teve certeza do que ouvia. Ela só tinha uma resposta a dar:

- Sim!

Abraçaram-se forte, dividindo o momento de alegria.

- Foi um dos melhores presentes que eu já recebi.

Escutaram a porta abrir outra vez e Hiashi entrar por ela novamente.

- Eu não vou me demorar, só tenho duas coisas á dizer. Primeira: o que você está fazendo aqui ainda Neji? Já não te disse que não quero vê-lo no quarto de Hinata? Segunda: chegaram mensagens da Godaime para vocês. Parece que vai haver uma reunião na sala dela daqui a meia hora, acho bom vocês irem de uma vez.

Não querendo contrariar Hiashi, Neji e Hinata saíram apressadamente da mansão Hyuuga. E como previsto, pois foram exageradamente rápido para poderem se ver longe do olhar de Hiashi, ambos os primos chegaram cedo à reunião. Não havia ninguém no lugar ainda, exceto é claro eles próprios. Neji encostou-se à parede do corredor circular e uma Hinata ofegante de cansaço, veio encostar a cabeça no seu peito.

- Acho que nós corremos demais. Além de cansada estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e dor nas costas. Susto de manhã mais correria menos alongamento igual a um dia não muito agradável.

- Pois é... mas o bom de termos corrido tanto é que ficamos sozinhos um tempo. Porque parece que seu pai agora não vai nos deixar em paz.

- Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu não queria contar para ele sobre nós, mas agora que contamos eu estou até aliviada.

-É... não vamos precisar mais nos esconder de ninguém. Eu sempre gostei de liberdade Hinata e ter quer agir nas sombras, me restringindo, não é da minha conduta.

- Tem razão.

Neji não perdendo mais tempo, deu em Hinata o beijo que ele ansiara desde que foram interrompidos por Hiashi. Hinata enroscou o pescoço de Neji com os braços saboreando o beijo. Ficaram ali alheios ao mundo, tempo e espaço. Nem ouviram quando passos, vindos de ambos os lados do corredor, começaram a ficar mais próximos deles. O burburinho da falação já era bem audível, menos para o casal que continuava a se beijar.

- Então Shino a gente podia... MAS QUE DIABOS?!

Surpreendidos pelo grito estridente de Kiba, Hinata e Neji se separaram de um pulo. Eles viram que estavam todos os times presentes. Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji. Tenten e Lee. Shino e Kiba com Akamaru. E por fim Naruto, Sakura e Sai (Por que será que chegou todo mundo ao mesmo tempo? muahahaha).

Nenhum dos dois pôde deixar de ficar um pouco sem graça devido à súbita interrupção, Hinata com certeza muito mais sem graça que Neji. Mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta da sala da Hokage se abriu e Shizune apareceu.

- Time oito, por-favor me acompanhe.

Hinata lançou um olhar a Neji antes de se juntar à Shino, Kiba e Akamaru para adentrar na sala da Hokage. Neji que ficara do lado de fora, quase foi derrubado no chão por um Lee eufórico.

- Que isso cara? Tá pegando a sua prima?!

- Mais respeito Lee!

- Tá bem! Mas conta pra gente como que foi isso, eu to curioso pra saber!

- Então pode guardar sua curiosidade, eu não vou falar da minha vida pessoal pra você.

- Poxa... isso doeu lá no fundo da alma sabia?

- Deixa de drama.

Neji sentiu que todos o estavam olhando e além de olhar, cochichavam uns com os outros. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas era um bocado irritante saber que todos falavam dele. Enquanto isso no escritório de Tsunade, o time oito recebia instruções de uma missão.

- Bom e por fim os detalhes técnicos estão nos pergaminhos que Shizune irá lhes entregar.

Shizune entregou então um pergaminho para cada um.

- Podem ir agora, mas antes eu gostaria de trocar um palavrinha com a Srtª Hyuuga... a sós.

Shizune acompanhou os dois garotos para a saída.

- Srtª Hyuuga...

- Hinata por-favor – disse a menina docemente.

- Hinata, meu dever como Godaime Hokage e ninja médica é zelar pelo bem estar de todo e cada cidadão dessa vila, e ter certeza que as missões que designo aos meu ninjas serão cumpridas com toda a e plena capacidade.

- Claro Tsunade-sama, mas eu não entendo porque está me dizendo isso.

-Ah sim... eu vejo então que você ainda não sabe.

-Sabe o que?

-Querida, você está grávida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aquela notícia atingiu Hinata feito uma kunai. Parecia que seu cérebro para de funcionar para logo em seguida funcionar a todo vapor. Grávida? Mas como? Bem... ela sabia como, mas assim tão depressão, tão de repente? Mas outro como lhe surgiu em mente.

-Como... como a senhora sabe disso?

-Querida eu já disse, eu sou uma ninja médica. Eu posso sentir esse tipo de coisa – disse Tsunade amavelmente – em todo caso, você está com seis semanas de gravidez.

Hinata nem havia sentido nenhum sintoma de gravidez... espera... pensando bem ela tinha desmaiado não tinha? E estava se sentindo cansada com facilidade, além da náusea seguida por falta de apetite no café da manhã... A realidade caiu sobre ela como um balde de água fria.

-A missão que designei ao seu time, não é uma das mais perigosas, mas no seu estado precaução é tudo. Pode ir querida e eu espero que o pai dessa criança ajude-a a suportar esse fardo.

- "Neji!"

O que será que ele diria? Hinata não sabia como ele iria reagir com a notícia. Sua mente foi logo formando teorias pessimistas em torno do acontecimento. Hinata se sentia tão frágil naquele momento. Ao sair porta a fora, com um olhar totalmente perdido, Hinata nem percebeu que o próximo time a entrar seria o de Neji. Este por sua vez antes de entrar dirigiu o olhar à Hinata e viu que a garota agia estranhamente. Falaria com ela depois que saísse da sala da Hokage.

Hinata foi automaticamente em direção aos seus colegas de time.

-Ei Hinata! O que a Hokage queria com você? O que ela falou? E que lance foi aquele que a gente viu? O que tá rolando entre você e o Neji?

Hinata mal ouvia às perguntas de Kiba. Estava absorta ainda na notícia que recebera.

-Yo?! Hinata? Olááá! Terra chamando!

-Ah... s-sim?

-Então, explica tudo isso pra gente! O que a Hokage queria contigo? E a parada entre você e o teu primo hein?!

-Kiba... você realmente sabe ser inconveniente. A Hinata não precisa dar satisfações da vida pessoal dela pra gente. Ela fala se quiser, quando quiser.

Hinata agradeceu a Deus por ter uma pessoa tão sensata e discreta no seu time. Shino havia ganhado mais ainda seu afeto e gratidão.

-Credo Shino, eu só queria saber.

-Pois então da próxima vez mantenha a língua dentro da boca. Vai evitar assim ouvir coisas que não quer.

Hinata foi tirada daquela situação incomoda por uma mão forte e quente que pousara no seu ombro puxando-a para um canto afastado do corredor. Ela soube antes mesmo de se virar a quem pertencia a mão.Viu então que o time nove já havia saído do escritório da Hokage e que o time dez se encaminhava para lá no momento.

-Como você demorou lá dentro – Neji indicou com a cabeça a sala da Hokage – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu notei que você estava estranha quando saiu de lá.

Hinata sabia que aquele não era o lugar apropriado para falar do assunto com Neji. Ela podia sentir que vários ouvidos presentes estavam atentos à conversa dos dois.

-Esse não é o melhor lugar para nós conversarmos.

-Ok então, como meu time e o seu já receberam as devidas instruções acho que podemos ir não?

-Sim, claro. Só um momento que eu vou me despedir de Kiba e do Shino.

- Tudo bem. Enquanto isso eu também vou falar com o Lee e com a Tenten.

Após se despedirem de seus companheiros de time, ambos os Hyuuga se dirigiram para a saída. Hinata permaneceu calada durante o percurso de volta à mansão. Mas chegando numa bifurcação, ao invés de seguir o caminho que levava para casa, ela foi pro outro lado. Neji estranhou a atitude da menina.

-Hinata aonde vamos?

-Você já vai ver.

Neji a seguiu por um caminho um pouco ermo. Depois de minutos de caminhada chegaram numa clareira.

-Espera um instante... eu conheço esse lugar... foi onde nós...

-É foi sim.

Neji se aproximou de Hinata e a abraçou por trás. Depositou alguns beijinhos no seu pescoço.

-Você não está... bem... querendo... repetir a dose não é?

Hinata se afastou um pouco. Ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

- Eu não te trouxe aqui para fazermos amor Neji, até porque aquela vez já foi suficiente!

-Suficiente? Eu estou oficialmente perdido agora Hinata. O que está havendo? Você está estranha desde que saiu do escritório da Tsunade-sama. O que ela queria com você?

Hinata baixou os olhos e fechou os braços em volta de si.

-N-neji... e-eu...eu estou esperando um filho...um filho seu.

Neji se aproximou e a abraçou de novo.

-Por isso você está estranha desde a conversa com a Hokage?

Hinata consentiu com a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe Hinata.

-Não me preocupar? Neji, eu estou carregando outra vida dentro de mim. Você não faz idéia de quanto isso é difícil!

Ninguém disse que seria fácil não é mesmo? Mas eu estarei aqui, ao seu lado. Ao contrário do que você deveria estar pensando de mim.

-Eu não...

-Eu sei que você pensou isso sim.

Hinata abraçou Neji mais forte ainda.

-Me desculpe. Eu estou com tanto medo!

Hinata desabou a chorar. Neji se absteve em apenas acariciar-lhe os cabelos e esperar que se acalmasse.

-Agora olhe pra mim. Nós somos responsáveis por esta criança que está por vir e agiremos como tal. Seu pai não poderá negar-nos o direito de nos casar, e assim que você fizer dezoito anos nós o faremos. Talvez, por causa do seu estado, consigamos nos casar antes ainda. E olhando por outro lado Hinata, ter um filho com você era um dos meus maiores desejos, a longo prazo é claro, mas já que o destino decidiu assim, que assim seja.

Mais calma Hinata beijou suavemente os lábios do amado, que a transmitiam calma e paz.

-Você tem razão Neji. Ter um filho com você não é de todo tão mal assim não?

Um pequeno sorriso iluminou a face do garoto. Mas ao se lembrar de algo o sorriso prontamente se apagou.

-Hinata, você também recebeu uma missão não foi?

-Sim.

-Você vai cumpri-la? Nesse estado?

-Eu não posso deixar meus companheiros na mão. Eu posso estar grávida mas ainda sou uma ninja!

-Eu me preocupo com sua saúde.

-Fique tranqüilo, Tsunade-sama me disse que não era uma missão assim tão difícil.

-E quando você parte?

-Depois da virada do ano e você?

-Também.

-Prometa-me que não vai se esforçar muito.

-Está bem, prometo.

Selaram a promessa com um singelo beijo. Ficaram conversando por um tempo. Neji não cansava de perguntar sobre a gravidez. Enchia Hinata de perguntas sobre, quanto tempo tinha, qual seria o sexo do bebê, que nome eles dariam e coisas do tipo. Ficaram um bom tempo nessa conversa, até que começou a escurecer e eles tomaram o rumo da mansão Hyuuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Hinata acordou no dia seguinte com outra bandeja de café da manhã sobre o colo.

-Neji! Você não deveria estar aqui.

-Você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de ser o primeiro a te desejar os parabéns? Nunca!

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Hinata recebeu um beijo e um abraço do primo.

-Desculpe por não ter nenhum presente para te dar.

-Oras, você o deu ontem não foi?

-É...pois é...

-Agora saia daqui antes que meu pai te veja!

-Só mais um coisa.

-Diga.

-Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto hoje... mas é inevitável. Quando nós vamos contar pro seu pai sobre a gravidez?

Hinata respirou fundo e pensou por um instante.

-Bom, hoje é meu aniversário e daqui a quatro dias festejaremos o Ano Novo. Meu pai já está com a cabeça cheia por causa dos preparativos das festas... então diremos após os festejos.

-Mas Hinata... nós temos missão logo após o Ano Novo.

-Então contaremos a ele quando voltarmos.

-Está bem.

-Agora fora, fora, fora! – disse Hinata num tom extrovertido

-Está bem!

Antes de sair Neji roubou um rápido selinho de Hinata quando o primo saiu Hinata soube que aquele seria um dia feliz.

A festa transcorreu às mil maravilhas. Todos os amigos de Hinata estavam lá a felicitando. Neji não saia de perto da aniversariante nem por um momento, o que atraiu olhares curiosos de alguns presentes que ainda não sabiam de seu relacionamento. A festa terminou relativamente cedo, pois a aniversariante se retirou alegando fatiga. Neji sabia muito bem o porquê daquela fatiga e decidiu acompanhá-la.

Assim como a festa de Hinata, o Ano Novo também correu bem. Houve uma linda queima de fogos e o casal Hyuuga enfim conseguiu um tempo para ficarem a sós, pois parecia que Hiashi estava empenhado em não deixá-los sozinhos. Aproveitaram o tempo para matar a saudade que já estavam sentindo, devido à sua separação no dia seguinte.

-Não demore por-favor.

-Vou tentar Hinata, prometo.

Chegado o dia da partida, Neji esperou Hinata para se dirigiram juntos até o ponto de encontro coletivo. Chegando lá viram que só faltava o time sete. Os Hyuuga se separaram e foram se encontrar com seus respectivos times. Depois da chegada do time sete, os senseis deram as últimas instruções aos seus times e os despacharam. Neji e Hinata se despediram com o olhar e foram cada um pro seu caminho.

A missão de Hinata, realmente não fora das mais difíceis. Apesar de alguns imprevistos e sustos no caminho, tudo transcorreu bem. Ninguém se feriu gravemente. Retornaram pra casa cinco dias após a partida. Quando chegaram souberam que o time dez já havia terminado sua missão e estavam voltando. Faltavam apenas dois times, o sete e o nove, o time de Neji.

-"Tudo bem... afinal ele é um Jounin, deve ter recebido uma missão mais difícil."

No entanto Hinata não deixou de se preocupar com o primo. Já em casa Hinata perguntou ao pai se havia alguma notícia de Neji.

-Não, não há filha, mas não se preocupe. Neji sabe se cuidar.

Passou-se uma semana. O time sete havia retornado há quatro dias e nada do time nove. Hinata a essa altura já era um poço de ansiedade e preocupação. Pensamentos negativos não saíam de sua mente. Hinata não desejava aquele angustia nem ao pior de seus inimigos. Hinata estava na sala consumida por suas preocupações quando ela viu seu pai entrar acompanhado de um homem que ela não conhecia. Hiashi guiou o homem até seu escritório. Ele estava sério demais. Hinata teve um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Não era uma coisa que Hinata costumava fazer, mas sutilmente ela se aproximou da porta e apurou os ouvidos e o que ouviu fez o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.

- E por isso a Godaime Hokage enviou um time de socorro – disse a voz do homem – a situação não parece nada boa senhor. Ela me pediu que lhe informasse, já que um integrante daquele time é, ou era, um Hyuuga, nós não sabemos ao certo se ainda estão vivos.

-Obrigado pelas informações.

-Qualquer notícia eu virei pessoalmente avisar.

-Está certo.

-Desejo-lhe muita boa sorte Hiashi-sama. Se esse garoto voltar vivo será um milagre.

-Voltará amigo. Voltará.

Hinata se sentia completamente desnorteada. O que será que acontecera com Neji? Parecia, pelo jeito do homem falar, que ele já havia morrido, mas... Era coisa demais para ela assimilar. Hinata então sentiu a cabeça pesar, o chão rodar e sentiu um ligeiro desconforto no baixo ventre seguido de um calor no meio das pernas. Ela só teve tempo de escutar a porta de escritório abrir e alguém chamar por socorro entes de tudo escurecer.

Ao abrir os olhos Hinata procurou reconhecer o local onde estava, mas foi inútil. Ela não conhecia o lugar, mas pelo aspecto parecia ser um quarto de hospital. Lentamente ela se sentou na cama e tentou lembrar o que havia acontecido, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por gritos de uma voz masculina, que vinham do corredor.

-Onde está ela? Eu quero vê-la agora!

-Acalme-se rapaz. Ela está bem.

A porta do quarto se abriu de um rompante e por ela entrou Neji com as roupas muito sujas e vários machucados pelo corpo. Hinata lembrou-se do que havia acontecido.

-Neji!

-Hinata!

Neji foi em direção da garota e a abraçou forte.

-O que houve? Você está bem? Eu acabei de chegar. Vim direto pra cá.

-Eu ainda não sei muito bem o que aconteceu. Eu apenas desmaiei, mas e você? Eu estava tão preocupada com você! Chegaram notícias tão horríveis a seu respeito.

-Eu soube. Mas eram informações falsas para atrair um grupo de socorro para uma armadilha. Infelizmente o grupo de socorro foi de fato atraído, mas por sorte, o que Gai-sensei diz fazer parte da habilidade de um ninja também, a armadilha deu errado, e foi uma confusão só. Nós tentamos ajudar o grupo de socorro, e até conseguimos, mas muitas pessoas se feriram e os agressores conseguiram fugir. E por causa dos feridos, nós tivemos que andar devagar. Eu não parava de pensar em você um minuto, eu não queria que essas informações chegassem até você. Eu temia que algo ruim pudesse acontecer. E quando eu passei em casa e soube que você já estava aqui faz dois dias eu...

-Dois dias?!

-Sim, suponho que você ainda não sabia.

-Ainda não... eu acabei de acordar.

-Eu vim tão depressa que não esperei nem Hiashi-sama terminar de falar.

-Pois bem, agora vocês dois vão ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer, que convenientemente diz respeito aos dois


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Otou-san.

-Hiashi-sama.

-Ei! Pode esperar aí! Essa pobre garota já sofreu demais, e agora vocês dois entram aqui fazendo essa bagunça toda. Isso é um hospital! E como enfermeira, tenho que pedir moderação a vocês. Senhor Hyuuga, preciso lhe falar.

-Está bem então.

-A enfermeira e Hiashi saíram para o corredor.

-Senhor, sua filha sofreu um trauma recente. Não é recomendável fazê-la ficar nervosa. Pelo que eu sei notícia ainda não foi dada e eu preciso fazer um questionamento de rotina. Por-favor espere aqui.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto outra vez.

-O que está havendo? – perguntou Neji.

-Eu preciso que você saia rapaz.

-Não, por-favor, deixe-o ficar – suplicou Hinata.

-Está bem então. Eu tenho que fazer algumas perguntas a você. Responda com sinceridade.

-Tudo bem.

-Você bebe ou fuma?

-Não.

-Saiu em missão recentemente?

-Sim.

-Nível?

-B

-Passou por dificuldades na missão?

-Um pouco, mas nada de mais.

-Passou por algum tipo de preocupação ou estresse emocional?

-... Sim...

-Pouco, moderado ou bastante?

-Bastante, mas... eu ainda não entendi do que isso se trata.

-Bom... eu estou fazendo essas perguntas pra determinar a causa... do seu... - e com a voz mais doce e o jeito mais sutil a enfermeira terminou – aborto espontâneo. Nós tentamos de tudo, mas infelizmente não conseguimos salvar o feto. E pelo visto, todas as suas 

preocupações somadas com seu esforço físico recente tiveram um grande impacto na situação.

Hinata percebeu que Neji, que havia levantado, dera alguns passos pra trás, pasmado com a notícia, pasma, que era igualmente sentida por Hinata. Ela perdera o bebê? Não! Ela não queria aceitar isso.

-Deixe-nos sozinhos, por-favor – disse Neji à enfermeira.

Hinata estava desconsolada, aos prantos na cama do Hospital. Sentiu quando os braços fortes de Neji a abraçaram. Hinata se apoiou física, mental e emocionalmente naquele abraço. Ela estava realmente precisando. Neji a estava passando todo o apoio que ela necessitava. O garoto estava mentalmente se culpando por tudo, mas ele percebeu que o que Hinata precisava agora não era de um homem fraco ao seu lado, era de alguém que lhe desse apoio. Ficaram ali dividindo sua tristeza e suas lágrimas. Palavras não eram necessárias no momento. Quando, Hinata se acalmou, Neji desfez lentamente o abraço, levantou com as pontas dos dedos a cabeça da menina até que seus olhos se fixaram uns nos outros. Foi um olhar terno e cheio de amor. Fez Hinata querer chorar de novo, mas de emoção. Lentamente Neji encostou sua testa na testa da prima e seus lábios pousaram sobres os dela. Mas eles foram, outra vez, interrompidos por Hiashi, que adquirira esse habito irritante desde que soube do seu relacionamento.

-Eu estou realmente desgostoso. Depositei minha confiança em vocês pela segunda vez, e pela segunda vez vocês a traíram. Você rapaz, desonra a minha filha desse jeito e você Hinata... você... eu não tenho nem palavras!

-Hiashi-sama nós...

-CALADO! Eu ordeno a você, como membro da família principal que sou, que case com a minha filha o mais rápido possível! Você se aproveitou dela agora agüente as conseqüências.

Neji não sabia se ficava irritado pelo jeito arrogante que Hiashi o estava tratando ou se ficava feliz por ser "obrigado" a casar com Hinata. Mas uma coisa ele sabia, ele não ia discutir essa ordem mesmo.

-Hai Hiashi-sama.

-Quanto a você Hinata... você me envergonha! Como pôde?!

Hinata percebeu que o pai estava bastante alterado e ficou calada. Discutir com pai não era a melhor opção. Além do mais, ela estava bastante abalada para levar algo em consideração. Deixou então que ele falasse tudo que tinha pra falar até se acalmar. Ela sabia que era tudo da boca pra fora. No entanto não foi muito agradável receber aquele sermão, mas ela não podia reclamar. Quando Hiashi pareceu mais calmo Hinata se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que ele havia começado a falar.

-Eu sinto muito papai, me perdoe.

Pareceu que com isso, Hiashi se acalmou um pouco mais, e se contentou a resmungar algo que ela não compreendeu.

-Ainda bem que esse aborto ocorreu, eu corro o risco de estar sendo cruel, mas foi o melhor.

Neji não gostou muito desse último comentário, mas Hinata, ao perceber isso, segurou com força na mão do primo para acalmá-lo.

-E acho bom você ir procurar uma enfermeira Neji, você está bastante ferido.

-Eu estou bem – disse Neji entre os dentes.

-Venha comigo garoto, não o quero mais sozinho com minha filha.

Passado o momento de raiva e descontentamento Hiashi, antes de sair acompanhado de Neji, olhou para trás um instante.

-Que bom que você está bem... eu espero que você melhore logo. Agora vamos embora Neji.

Hinata descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e não demorou a pegar no sono.


	10. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

-Acorda! Acorda!

-Hum... o que?

-Okaa-san! Otou-san!

-Miuki? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Otou-san, é meu primeiro dia na academia!

-Mas precisava vir aqui pular em cima de nós, na nossa cama, a essa hora da manhã?

-Gomen otou-san...

-Vem aqui Miuki.

-Hai okaa-san.

-Estamos todos felizes por você, e ambos vamos à cerimônia hoje. Mas agora que acordamos vamos tomar café.

A criança nem se mexeu. Ficou ali parada olhando pra mãe.

-É sério? Os dois vão na cerimônia?

-Sim.

-Arigatou okaa-san! – a criança dava pulos de alegria na cama do casal.

-Está bem, já chega – disse Hinata entre risos- Agora, café.

-Hai okaa-san.

Miuki saiu do quarto do jeito que entrou, feito um trem bala.

-Às vezes eu acho que você mima muito essa criança Hinata.

Abraçando o marido Hinata disse:

-Não a estou mimando, apenas dando carinho e apoio.

-Sei – disse Neji desconfiado.

-Ora Neji – disse Hinata manhosa – todo mundo precisa de carinho, até você.

Dizendo isso foi se aproximando do marido lhe fazendo chamegos irresistíveis.

-Isso é golpe baixo sabia?

-Sabia.

Neji tomou a boca de Hinata para si num beijo apaixonado. Parecia que a cada dia passado o amor deles aumentava mais e mais. O beijo, no entanto não durou muito, pois eles tinham 

que se levantar para cuidar dos afazeres e tarefas diárias. Que incluíam cuidar de uma criança agitada e cuidar também de administração de um clã.

Na cerimônia, todos olhavam o casal Hyuuga com respeito. Eles eram muito admirados. Muito era esperado de sua herdeira, já que o clã era um dos mais antigos e poderosos do local. E Hinata sabia bem como era passar por isso. Então dava o maior apoio possível para que sua filha não se sentisse pressionada.

-Você vai se sair bem minha filha, afinal você é uma Hyuuga.

-Não seja tão exigente com ela amor.

-Não estou sendo exigente. Estou sendo realista.

Hinata deu um sorriso meigo e lindo na direção do marido e da filha.Foi juntar-se a eles para então dar um beijinho de boa sorte na sua criança e deixá-la partir para seu lugar na cerimônia.

Hinata e Neji se sentiam orgulhosos de sua filha. Orgulhosos de tudo que haviam construído para deixar pra ela. Sua filha. Sua filha que tinha ainda um futuro brilhante por vir. Ainda mais brilhante que o de seus pais. E Naquele exato momento, os dois não desejaram mais nada nessa vida, pois já tinham tudo.

Pronto, tah aí. Ficou um pouquinho clichê (mentira, ficou muito clichê CHA) mas eu não resisti. Eu já to escrevendo outra história e quando eu acabar vou passar pro PC e postar aqui. Prometo que vai ser mais original da próxima vez.

Espero que tenham gostado e enfim é isso. Até breve.


End file.
